Arsenal (MMPR3)
This article is a comprehensive list of all the vehicles, weapons, and armor introduced into the Power Rangers mythos during the third season of the MMPR era. For the arsenals used in the previous two seasons of MMPR, see Arsenal (MMPR) or Arsenal (MMPR2). Morphing Equipment, Ranger Forms, and Power Weapons At the beginning of Season Three, Rito Revolto, Rita Repulsa's brother, overloaded and destroyed the Rangers' Thunderzords. The resulting backlash of power destroyed the original Power Coins and caused significant damage to the Command Center. Zordon reluctantly sent the Rangers on a quest to the Desert of Despair to find Ninjor, the being rumored to have originally created the Power Coins, in search of new powers and Zords. Ninja Power Coins Unlike the original Power Coins, which drew their power from the ancient dinosaurs, the new Ninja Power Coins drew their power from the animals of modern times. These new coins, which worked in conjunction with the Power Morphers in the same manner as the old coins, granted each Ranger a connection to the Morphing Grid through the power of a different animal: The White Falcon, Black Frog, Pink Crane, Blue Wolf, Yellow Bear, and Red Ape. The Power Coins were used throughout Season 3 until the start of the Alien Rangers miniseries, where the age-regressed Rangers used them to power a device that helped restore Billy to his adult form. However, before the other Rangers were able to also restore their forms, the coins were stolen by Rita and Zedd, and were destroyed. Ninja Ranger Form With new coins came new powers. With the increased strength of the Tenga Warriors in comparison to the Putty Patrollers, the Rangers required a form stronger than their civilian forms could provide. Their new Ninja powers granted them powers that lied intermediate to their morphed and unmorphed forms, in which they would appear in ninja robes that corresponded to their color. Aside from the basic enhancements to strength, speed, stamina, and agility, this set of powers also granted them ninja-like abilities, such as super-speed, the ability to walk through solid objects, and the ability to create illusions. This form was activated without their Morphers, and with the phrase, Ninja Ranger Power Now! Metallic Armor The Metallic Armor is special armor created for battling the new-and-improved Tenga Warriors. The power comes directly from the Morphing Grid and the armor cannot be used outside the Earth's atmosphere. It enhances the Rangers' speed, strength & resistance to injury or magic spells. It was given to the Rangers by Zordon after Master Vile had powered up the Tengas. Alien Coins The Aquitian Rangers were given Power Coins by Ninjor 1000 years ago. Unlike the others, the Aquitans seemed to draw power directly from their Coins to morph. They did not have a morpher. Aquitian Saber The Aquitian Swords or Sabers were the main weapons used by the Alien Rangers in Season 3. They worked identically to the Earth made Katana when in use, but had strange alien markings inscribed upon the blade, presumably to grant it greater cutting ability. Aquitian Laser Aquitian Fist Zords See also: Three God Generals The new Ninja coins ultimately gave the Rangers control over two sets of Zords. The Ninja Zords, based off their animals, was given to them by Ninjor. The Shogunzords, humanoid Zords whose appearance were influenced by these same animals, were "given" to the Rangers by Rita and Zedd. Ninja Megazord and Ninja MegaFalconzord See also: Super Stealth Beasts, Kakure Daishogun The Ninja Megazord was the combination of all the Ninjazords. The Black Frog formed the legs, and attached to the Yellow Bear, which formed the torso. The Blue Wolf and Red Ape formed the two arms, and the Pink Crane formed the head. Optionally, the White Falcon could attach to the back of the Megazord, giving it flight capability; this combination was referred to as the Ninja MegaFalconzord. The Ninja Megazord and Ninja MegaFalconzord were featured in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie. Rather than through the use of toys or costumes, the Zords were rendered using computer imaging, the Kakuranger toys being used as reference. However, the resulting Zords only barely resembled what was used in the show. Noticeable differences would be the change in transformation mechanisms, the functional hand from the Ape arm, the Wolf's head for a left hand, the use of the Shogun Megazord's Fire Saber as a Power Sword, and the transformed crane for a cockpit, instead of two eyes. Also in the movie, the Pink Ranger is in the front of the cockpit, while in the show, the Red Ranger was in front. Falconzord See also: Holy Stealth Beast Tsubasamaru The Falconzord is the third Zord of Tommy Oliver, the White Ranger. It can shoot powerful beams from its mouth and it could also shoot missiles from its wingtip cannons. Also, in the movie, the Falconzord could fire rockets from the front of its wings as well as its wingtips. When the Falconzord was captured by Kat and given to Zedd, it made the remaining Ninja Zords inoperable. With the Falcon retrieved, the Ninja Zords were back in action, but were soon lost again when time on Earth was reversed and the Ranger powers were lost. However, the Falconzord was modified in such a way that it can operate as a separate entity from Tommy's Falcon Power Coin. As such, the Falconzord can combine with the Shogun Megazord to form the Shogun MegaFalconzord. This made the Falconzord the first non-Carrierzord to be compatible with more than one set of Zords. Black Frog Zord See also: Super Stealth Beast God Gammer The Frog Ninjazord is the second Zord of Adam Park, the second black ranger. It formed the legs of the Ninja Megazord. When on its own, it could breath fire and release several smaller frogs, which can latch on to their target and produce an electric shock. Also, in the movie, it can lasso a monster with its tongue and send an electric pulse through the tongue to electrocute the enemy. Of interesting note, in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie, Adam expressed disappointment over being assigned the frog as his animal, being the first (and so far only) ranger to be unhappy with his Zord (Vida Rocca, the Pink Mystic Force ranger, was unhappy with her color, but not her Zord). Pink Crane Zord See also: Super Stealth Beast God Kark The Crane Ninjazord is the third Zord of Kimberly Hart, and the first Zord of Katherine Hillard, both the Pink Rangers. On its own, the Crane can fire lasers from its wings. It formed the head of the Ninja Megazord. Blue Wolf Zord See also: Super Stealth Beast God Logan The Wolf Ninjazord is the third Zord of Billy Cranston, the Blue Ranger. When fighting alone, it was capable of doing flips and striking enemies with its tail. It was also shown to have blinding speed and agility. In the movie, it was shown biting one of Ivan Ooze's Ectomorphicons, and not letting go. It forms the left arm of the Ninja Megazord. Yellow Bear Zord See also: Super Stealth Beast God Kumard The Bear Ninjazord is the second Zord of Aisha Campbell, the second Yellow Ranger. When fighting alone, it could create massive earthquakes by stomping the ground, or fire energy blasts from its eyes. It formed the torso of the Ninja Megazord. Red Ape Zord See also: Super Stealth Beast God Saruder The Ape Ninjazord is the second Zord of Rocky DeSantos, the second Red Ranger. It was the humanoid fighter of the group, the only Ninjazord to stand on two legs and battle. It used twin swords as its weapons, and formed the right arm of the Ninja Megazord. Shogun Megazord See also: Giant Beast Generals, Muteki Shogun When Falconzord, Kimberly, and Ninjor were captured by Rita and Zedd, they blackmailed the Rangers into piloting the ancient Shogun Zords. However, Billy was able to take control of them, allowing the Rangers to use them as a replacement for the incapacitated Ninja Zords. Because there was no pink Shogunzord, the Pink Ranger would have to co-pilot the White Shogunzord with Tommy. When the Orb of Doom turned the rangers into children, the Alien Rangers of Aquitar assumed command over the Shogun Zords. Falconzord was able to slot in between the arms and the torso, creating the ShogunMegaFalconzord, with a laser barrage weapon from the Falconzord's wing tips. Without Falconzord, the Shogun Megazord would use the Fire Sabre for it's finisher. White Shogunzord See also: Giant Beast General White Kark Red Shogunzord See also: Giant Beast General Red Saruder Blue Shogunzord See also: Giant Beast General Blue Logan Black Shogunzord See also: Giant Beast General Blue Logan Yellow Shogunzord See also: Giant Beast General Yellow Kumard Titanus and the Ninja and Shogun Ultrazords The carrier zord from season 1 returns, allowing two new Ultrazord configurations, the NinjaUltrazord and ShogunUltrazord. These involved one of the MegaFalconzords replacing the old MegaDragonzord. However, there were several mistakes due to a toy being used for the footage. White Shogunzord was pink, the shinobi kanji on ShogunMegazord's torso was replaced by a thunderbolt-like S, and Titanus had the Dragonzord chest plate on the front. Vehicles Shark Cycles For quick chases through the streets of Angel Grove, nothing beats the Shark Cycles. These lightweight and powerful motorcycles (created out of the fossilized fin of a great prehistoric shark) transport the Rangers to action in record time. Off-road suspension, knobbly tires, and rugged construction allow the Rangers to pursue evil over the roughest terrain on their Shark Cycles.